Breakin The Habit
by FanaticAnime
Summary: Disclaimer: Malfoy cansado de su frio modo de vivir, busca una salida y la encuentra en…. ¿una guitarra?....así es! Entren y vean la influencia de la música en un mago!
1. Chapter 1

Canción: Breaking the habbit

Grupo: Linking Park

Disclaimer: Malfoy cansado de su frio modo de vivir, busca una salida y la encuentra en…. ¿una guitarra?...así es! Entren y vean la influencia de la música en un mago!

_**Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again**_

La vida se había convertido en una completa monotonía y tortura para Draco Malfoy ya que después de 5 años en los cuales solo se dedico a ser cruel, frio y muy arrogante se ha dado cuenta que está solo, que no tiene amigos y que la persona que ama lo odia de una manera espantosa y él es el causante de todo-hmpf- (n/a: para los que no entendieron que era eso fue un suspiro de "todo está muy mal")desearía buscar una forma de desahogarse, quizás algo de opera lo relaje…."qué demonios piensas Draco…la opera apesta" decía una vocecita en su cabeza "y que quieres que haga!..." "escuchar algo como lo que sientes" "claro cuando consiga un montón de idiotas que griten y rompan paredes podre escuchar lo que siento" "entonces ve que haces" "ya cállate" y aparto por algún lugar la fastidiosa vocecilla a fin de cuentas no le ayudaba mucho siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta que escucho un sonido estruendoso…"que demonios?" venia de un aula vacía frente a el abrió con mucha cautela y encontró a nada mas y nada menos que al objeto de sus deseos Harry Potter con un aparato del cual salían voces y mezclas de algo que parecían instrumentos "vaya….Potter tiene lo que necesito" "¿enserio? Y que es lo que necesitas además de todo el?" "cállate…se ve tan bien cantando" "vamos entra! Tíratele encima!" ante ese pensamiento Malfoy se sonrojo imaginándose encima de Harry, algo muy indigno viniendo de un Malfoy.

_**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**_

Pero es que a pesar de lo que su apariencia y forma de ser decía Draco nunca había tenido alguien a quien querer alguien con quien compartir momentos especiales ya que lo de Pansy era solo una fachada de hecho ambos compartían un intimo secreto que Draco es gay y Pansy también. Así que no hay ningún problema en aparentar ser algo porque así se salvan de los tormentos de sus padres y de que se descubra su secreto, siguió viendo a Harry por un rato hasta que la canción acabó y el chico saco algo de un estuche de piel era bastante parecido a las guitarras que usaban las Brujas de MacthBet (no sé si es así!! -.-) pero esta era mas sencilla de un verde muy impactante tanto como sus ojos y unas llamas plateadas la adornaban haciéndola lucir magnífica conecto la guitarra a otro aparato que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a tocar la guitarra hechizando a Draco de inmediato con esas agiles manos que recorrían el puente de la guitarra tocaba una melodía bastante fuerte pero adictiva a la vez parecía una mezcla de dolor y angustia deliciosa creando emociones que Draco nunca imagino experimentar a través del sonido de un instrumento "Harry es…increíble…" pensó el rubio admirando el cuerpo de Harry moverse al compas de la música que creaba, con la playera negra pegada a su piel delatando un muy bien formado torso un pantalón holgado con una cadena como correa unos brazaletes bastante llamativos con púas y cuero negro y ese cabello revuelto lamio sus labios sintiéndolos de repente resecos la boca seca ansiando saciarla Ambrosia que era Harry Potter en esos momentos.

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**_

--------- Harry--------

Sabia que lo miraban pero poco le importo esta eran las únicas horas en que podía desahogarse y no las iba a perder por algún mirón, la guitarra era su único pensamiento en ese momento si bien nadie (ni sus amigos) conocen su secreto, dumbledore seria el único que puede estar en esos momentos allí ya que fue el quien le enseño como usar la guitarra muggle en Howarts y si quería ver como tocaba pues…se lo debía.

Linking Park siempre encendía sus emociones y lo hacia tocar con una locura impresionante no por la canción que siempre escuchaba si no porque le llevaba a pensar en cierto rubio de ojos platinos que le traía mal desde hace tiempo toco con mas intensidad necesitaba calmar su corazón necesitaba sacar todo el dolor y la angustia que le da el nunca poder ser correspondido.

_**Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again**_

-------Draco--------

Algo sorprendido se da cuenta que una lagrima recorre el rostro de Harry ¿acaso tiene que ver con la canción? "¿puede ser que su novia lo dejo y esta deprimido?" dijo la vocecilla "Harry NO tiene novia!" "como lo sabes?" "lo se y punto no le busques las cinco patas al centauro" "pues yo creo que si tiene…esta tan bueno…crees que alguna chica o un chico perdería ese banquete?" "CALLATE!!" vaya que su conciencia le recordaba mucho a su padre…y con este pensamiento siguió viendo a Harry añorando que solo por un instante Harry lo viera, así gritara o le lanzara una maldición….

_**I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**_

------Harry-------

Vaya que se había quedado mucho tiempo su admirador no esperaba que le gustara tanto esa música muy pocas personas en Howarts saben de la música muggle y parece que este admirador sabe de ella curioso ya abrió los ojos y quedo impactado mientras tocaba "….Draco…." no podía creer que fuera Draco quien lo mirara tal vez fuera un sueño pero que hermoso sueño era esperaba no despertar y que este sueño terminara igual que todos en los que aparecía el rubio…

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**_

-----Draco-----

Harry esta mirándome mientras toca….que hermosas esmeraldas que ahora solo lo miraban a el tal vez pudiera entrar y sentarse a escuchar…tal vez podría decirle que toca excelente y estrechar su mano solo para sentir el roce con su piel sudorosa por la forma tan intensa en que toca la guitarra…tal vez…pueda tocarle el cabello..Tal vez…"BASTA!!!" se reprendió mentalmente por pensar tantas tonterías Harry lo esta viendo en algún momento le pedirá que se largue de la forma mas cruel posible el le responderá con un hiriente comentario y se marchara con el corazón hecho pedazos pero con un porte altivo y elegante digno de un malfoy…

_**I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends**_

------Harry-----

Draco le seguía mirando….que hermosas orbes plateadas que ahora solo lo miraban a él, tal vez pudiera decirle que entre y se siente a escuchar…tal vez podría decirle que aprecio su compañía estrechar su mano solo para sentir el roce con su nívea piel sedosa e incitante Tal vez…pueda tocarle el cabello diciéndole que le encanta su color ...tal vez…"BASTA!!!" se reprendió mentalmente por pensar tantas tonterías Draco lo está viendo y en algún momento le pedirá que se largue de la forma más cruel posible él le responderá con un hiriente comentario y saldrá para ver como se marchara con su corazón hecho pedazos y el con un porte altivo y elegante digno de un Malfoy…

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio por miedo a que el otro lo corriera del lugar por miedo a perder estos preciados segundos con la persona que sin saberlo daba sentido a sus vidas y le ayudaba a "Romper el Hábito"

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**_

¿FIN?

Denme su opinión! Es muy importante para mí!! . no sean malos!!


	2. Encerrados

Breaking The Habit

Canción: Wings of a Butterfly/ HIM

Hola a todas las que respondieron a mi fic! Les agradezco su poyo me encantaría responderles pero saben como esta FanFiction de que no se puede responder Reviews en los caps así que gracias a: kro, anele e izbet aquí tienen el segundo cap y disfruten!

Capítulo II Encerrados

Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice

Después de casi una hora de escuchar a Harry tocar escucho el ruido de un maullido… "maullido?...que hace un gato en Howarts? Que hora es? vio su reloj y eran ya mas de las once de la noche hora y en que se supone que termino su ronda hace ya media hora "parece que Potter te ha metido en un problema" le dijo la vocecilla…. "eres tan pesimista como mi padre...un problema pues valió la pena" "oh claro y la detención además de que te pongan a prueba como prefecto lo vale verdad?...acaso no fue suficiente con lo que te ganaste con Parkinson por ayudarla…pe…" "sshhhh!!" aguzo sus sentidos y pudo escuchar la voz de Flich acercándose-maldición- se metió en el salón donde tocaba Harry y tranco la puerta pegando el oído a ella para saber cuando pasaba Flich…

Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul

This endless mercy mile   
We're crawling side by side  
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime

----Harry----

Vio como Draco entraba al salón y cerraba la puerta pegando su rostro a ella "que demonios hace?" "y que importa esta aquí dentro contigo…háblale por una vez en tu vida de forma civilizada" "claro como si el fuera a hacerlo" "solo inténtalo!" puso los ojos en blanco cansado de escuchar esa tonta voz pero tal vez tuviera razón se acerco a Draco y lo miro interrogante-em…que estas hacien….-pero Draco le tapo la boca y le susurro muy bajito- Flich- Harry estaba demasiado impactado por la mano de Draco en su cara aun si fuera solo para callarlo se sentía tan suave…

Come on lets show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul….

----Draco----

"Potter siempre interviene en los peores momentos…espero que Flich no nos oyera"-pego nuevamente el oído a la puerta para escuchar como Flich tarareaba una canción:

_**Las puertas a cerrar, las puertas a cerrar **_

_**Con la cerradura mágica las puertas a cerrar**_

Y antes de que pudiera descifrar a que se refería con la estúpida canción escucho como Flich cerraba con la llave de la puerta…..-oh demonios- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo…

----Harry-----

"No puede ser la cerradura mágica!!! No voy a poder abrir esto hasta que alguien más lo haga!!! Estoy encerrado con Draco "Sexy" Malfoy -.-U este no es mi día…"

-----Draco----

"estamos encerrados….estoy encerrado con Harry "Divino" Potter y le estoy sosteniendo la boca con mi mano!!" y al instante que se dio cuenta que hacia se alejo de el pegándose a la puerta –eh…si bueno Malfoy creo que estamos atrapados aquí….- -eres muy observador Potter debería aplaudirte?- "rayos que demonios acabas de hacer!!"-

----Harry----

Harry lo miró disgustado no podía pasar un minuto en que no fuera el estúpido Malfoy-a fin de cuentas que demonios haces aquí??- -yo…he…bueno veras- -que acaso tu cerebro no puede procesar palabras coherentes Malfoy- -vete al demonio Potter- le siseo furioso- pues no puedo porque yo- estúpido-malfoy nos encerro en un salón!- no fue mi culpa!- si lo fue! Si no hubieras estado viendo yo no hubiera seguido tocando para ti! OO- Harry se tapó la boca por lo que acababa de decir "porque a mi.."

----Draco----

Potter…que…que acabas de decir?- dijo mirando sorprendido a Harry-tu tocabas para mi?- y a cada palabra se acercaba a Harry y este daba un paso atrás- em bueno Drac…!Malfoy¡ yo desde hace como tres años toco guitarra y….-responde Harry- le dijo acercándose mas ocacionando que Harry quedara acorralado entre Draco y la pared Malfoy sonrio ante el sonrojo de Harry y la forma tan dulce en que se veía pegado allí en la pared tan frágil a pesar de su aspecto "rudo"….el sabia que era una alma frágil que le encantaría tener en sus brazos- entonces tocabas para mi Harry?-

----Harry----

"Diselooooooooooooo!!!! Dileeeee!!!!!! Porque nunca me haces caso!!!" "pero y si es solo una broma" "HAZME CASOOOOOOOO" le decía ya una irritada vocecilla "bueno…puede que si funcione" "SIIIII AL FINNN!!!" (n/a: pobres las conciencias….nadie les hace caso) –algo así…porque?-

----Draco----

Porque me encanto- le susurro al oído sintiendo como Harry se estremecía a su voz "parece que no todo lo que aprendí de mi padre es malo…." –Harry….me encantas desde hace tanto…- se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de Harry ansiando besar esos dulces labios-no…no Draco…esp….-pero no pudo terminar su frace porque los labios de Draco aprisionaron los suyos lo atrapó contra la pared besándole a consciencia y acariciando con devoción el cuerpo de Harry "mejor te detienes aquí…eh draaaco? Deja al chico o pensara que lo estas violando!!-Draco lo ingnoro y acario a Harry bajo la camisa ocasionando un gemido ahogado del Gryffindor-Dra..draco…- esto casi volvió inconsciente al rubio sobre lo que hacia sobre el delisioso cuerpo de Harry acariciando fervientemente y devorando sus labios "esto va mal…detente Draco!!" y cuando Harry noto las caricias anciosas de draco lo detuvo bruscamente- que…que haces!!...-lo empujo de el- maldición siempre caigo en lo mismo!! Solo querías una noche con Harry Potter verdad??!! solo querías acostarte con Harry Potter y poder fanfarronear frente a tus amigos!!!- Harry no..no fue- ¡aléjate de mi Malfoy!!!- Draco en ese instante no sabia que hacer no había pensado con coherencia se había dejado llevar y lo había lastimado…"demonios"…- lo siento Harry- Harry se volteo encarnado a Malfoy y…

Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) 

For your soul

Continuara!...

Gracias por sus opiniones he decidido hacer este fic cortito así que uno o dos caps mas y terminamos!! Gracias por su apoyo!!


	3. Confeciones

N/A: Disculpas y demás al final del cap ahora lean y disfruten!!

En el capítulo anterior

"…_**cuando Harry noto las caricias anciosas de draco lo detuvo bruscamente- que…que haces!!...-lo empujo de el- maldición siempre caigo en lo mismo!! Solo querías una noche con Harry Potter verdad??!! solo querías acostarte con Harry Potter y poder fanfarronear frente a tus amigos!!!- Harry no..no fue- ¡aléjate de mi Malfoy!!!- Draco en ese instante no sabia que hacer no había pensado con coherencia se había dejado llevar y lo había lastimado…"demonios"…- lo siento Harry- Harry se volteo encarnado a Malfoy y…**_

Capítulo III Confesiones

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow**_

No voy a caer en eso malfoy…no otra vez…creo que ya he pasado por suficientes idiotas iguales a ti como para no saber que viene detrás de unas "disculpas" y menos viniendo de ti malfoy- malfoy lo vio entre frustrado y triste y es que apenas probó un poco del manjar que era Harry Potter se dejo llevar por el deseo y se había olvidado de los incidentes que había tenido Potter al iniciar el curso y es que al volverse tan deseable y con esa mirada tan inocente, con esas esmeraldas llenas de vida…muchas personas habían intentado ver que se esconde tras Harry Potter que tiene el niño que vivió que lo hace tan deseable incluso algunos de sus compañeros de habitación estaban deleitados con los cambios que experimento el chico dorado algunos hasta pensaban acorralarlo en alguna mazmorra y…."deja de pensar en ello o empeoraras todo!"- Har….Potter yo de verdad no quería hacer esto…pero es que…tu me provocaste!! – Harry lo miro asombrado- ja! Yo!! Y se puede saber porque!!- malfoy lo miro con ojos lujuriosos y Harry capto el mensaje enseguida…aunque no de una buena forma- es decir que solo me escuchaste para después sacar provecho de ello! acaso pensaste esta es una gran oportunidad para follarme a Potter!!- MALDICION NO!! Deja de decir esas tonterías Harry!!...no niego que seas…irresistible- ¬¬- espera déjame terminar- rectifico ante la mirada de Harry- pero me quede por tu canción es que…-respiro profundo- tenia algo que me identifico con ella…me ayudo a sentirme mejor aunque no lo creas "aunque ese beso te ayudo muchísimo mas" "calla!"- Harry suaviso su mirada- entonces…te ayude? Pero…la música era bastante estruendosa de hecho a menos que estuvieras pasando por un lapso de ira creo que no te ayudaría- Draco le respondió con una relajada y bella sonrisa dejando a Harry encantado con aquella expresión tan nueva en Draco para el-nunca..em...-se sonrojo ante el pensamiento causando que Draco lo mirara curioso- ¿nunca?- nunca nadie había creido que mi música fuera buena o que ayudara- "puedes tomar en cuenta que nadie te ha escuchado?-no saben apreciar la buena música- dijo sentándose en el suelo pegado a la pared- bueno creo que pasara un largo rato antes de poder irnos- si…dijo acercándose y sentadose al lado de el- eres muy bueno Potter no creí que tocaras-

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_**

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be_**

Harry le sonrio a modo de respuesta enamorando a Draco aun mas con esa sonrisa- bueno en realidad los únicos que saben que toco son Dumbledore y ahora tu- ¡entonces es por eso que nadie te ha dicho que tu música ayuda! No creo que Dumby- ¬¬ quien?- em dumbledore…es un apodo cariñoso-¬¬…- ¿que?...en fin no creo que Dumby aprecie esa onda mas bien me lo imagino con un poco de opera en su oficina- …Dumby… ¬¬- dijo Harry aun molesto por el apodo- siiiiii que tiene de malo?- que es alguien muy respetable- bueno pues yo lo veo como alguien mas así que se queda Dumby…- ¿Por qué? ¬¬- oh vamos quita esa cara!- no ¬¬- Draco sonrio pícaramente y se abalanzo sobre Harry haciéndole cosquillas- vamos Potter quita esa cara!- jajajajaja!!jajaja!!- Harry estaba retorciéndose debajo de Draco- basta!! Basta!! Jajajajja!!- no hasta que quites la cara- ya la quite!! Jajajajajaja!! Ya!!jajaja- bien- Draco lo solto y le miro divertido- vaya que eres cosquilludo Potter-y que tal tu malfoy?- y antes de que Draco reaccionara a la pregunta Harry lo volteo quedando malfoy bajo el- Potter no te atre….jajajaja!!!jajaja!!!-no que malfoy?- Po…jajaja…tter!!jajaja!! basta!!!jajajajja!!!-di…por favor Harry- por jajaja por favor Harry!!! Jajajaja!!-Harry se detuvo y se quedo maravillado con el aspecto de malfoy las mejillas sonrosadas los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas acumuladas a causa de las cosquillas el cabello ese sedoso cabello revuelto y unos mechones tapando su rostro-¿ Harry?- dijo Draco mirándolo curioso por la expresión de su rostro Harry le quito el cabello del rostro y deslizo su mano por la mejilla de Draco sintiendo esa suave y nieva piel-draco…yo…-shhh…no es necesario- dijo Draco colocando un dedo en los labios de Harry este los aparto y hizo lo que tanto anciaba beso esos labios algo amargos pero refrescantes como la menta, Draco no podía creer lo que sucedía Harry lo estaba besando le rodeo el cuello con sus manos y se entrego al beso cuando la lengua de Harry pidió acceso a su boca se lo dio sin pensarlo siquiera pegándose ms a su cuerpo acariciando su cabello tratando de entender todo ese mar de sensaciones que le provocaba Harry y es que esos labios rojos y carnosos tanto como una apetecible manzana que devoraría sin pensarlo apenas….

**_Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_**

Se separaron cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente aunque permanecieron a escasos centímetros del otro- Harry tu…- me gustas Draco…me vuelves loco…me encanta todo de ti- le dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos declarando lo que su corazón desde hace tanto tiempo quería gritar-¿Harry?…- mmmh?- toca para mi- Harry sonrio y beso levemente sus labios sonriendo- cada vez que quieras mi dragón.

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_**

**_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_**

FIN

Perdón a todas las que leen este fic lo siento muchisimooooo!!! - es que la universidad me tenia hasta el cuello y apenas los pocos ratos que tenia mi cabeza no funcionaba solo pensaba en figuras y figuras y el espacio…. parecía una adicta al estudio o algo así pero en fin aquí tienen el final de mi primer fic en camino viene otro pero quiero avanzar un poco para que si sucede otro inconveniente como el de estas semanas no me asesinen …las quiero muchísimo a todas gracias por leer mi Fic nos vemos en la próxima historia!!! Gracias gracias!!


End file.
